


have i ever told you

by wgu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I wrote this because I was sad, I'm Sorry, M/M, This was supposed to be pure fluff, but yeah, implied major character death, markhyuck, model!hyuck, pure markhyuck, really just markhyuck centric, vice president!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wgu/pseuds/wgu
Summary: mark tells donghyuck how much he loves him.





	have i ever told you

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote! **not** connected to he's my type (man was i wrong). just a little one shot to my fellow markhyuck shippers <3

It’s only 7:39pm when Donghyuck comes home after a hectic day of quick shoots and two long interviews. He heaves a long inhale and exhales greatly, feeling relieved that he’s home—even if that one person is missing, but he’s used to it. 

He heads to their shared room and shakes off his work clothes, changing into something more comfortable. His sweatpants loose, and his fiancé’s hoodie hanging loose past his hips.

He takes a mat and some snacks, quickly rushing out their backyard. He sets the mat down gently, and plops down with a smile. A breath of relief and freedom escapes past his lips and he lets his back fall on the mat. His arms instantly going behind his head, admiring the night sky.

He thinks he hears their backyard door open and close, the sound immediately making the red-haired boy get up from his position. Almost snapping his body as he turns a little to rapidly for a human. “Mark!”

He sees his fiancé narrow his eyes at him first before turning into saucers and ran to him as fast as he could, almost even tripping. He wraps his arms around him tightly, one of his crushing bear hugs. “I missed you.” A little muffled murmur against his lover’s neck. Donghyuck inhales his scent, truly missing him too. “Me too.”

Mark lets him go, and places the bought food down on the mat, taking a seat beside him. “You’re early, huh?” He inquires, his hand gently placing itself on top of his. The model softly puts his head on his shoulder, a hum of agreement being heard from him. He feels Mark shift a little, his head turning towards him, and looks down. “That’s my hoodie.” Donghyuck giggles, “Yeah.” He places a kiss on his forehead, “Cute.” The red-haired model grins, and again hums in a rather happy tone.

“Let’s eat, I bought us some food.” Mark initiates, reaching for the eco bag he previously and a bit clumsily discarded. “Is that…” Donghyuck starts, “One of your favorites, yes.” Mark smiles, setting the food on the mat. He whips out two sets of chopsticks and hands one to him. “Eat up, love.”

And happily they did, enjoying the pork belly Mark bought for take-out. He stares at him for a bit, a cute smile present on his face. Adoring his fiancé for a few seconds, evidently he was happy. Donghyuck takes notice of this, “What? Do I have something on my face?” He asks, the question a bit muffled since he still had food in his mouth. Mark chuckles, shaking his head, “No, no. I just miss how your cheeks get all stuffed when you eat. Ah, you’re so cute.” Donghyuck shys away for a bit and jokingly threatens his lover with chopsticks, “Seriously, this boy. I thought I had something on my face.”

Mark laughs heartily, Donghyuck joining shortly after giving him a playful glare. “Well,” Mark starts off cheekily, eyeing the green tea cake, a clueless Donghyuck only raising an eyebrow, “Now you do!” Mark exclaims as he smears icing across his lover’s cheeks and nose. A fleeting moment of realisation passes, “Why you-” Donghyuck starts, “Gotta blast!” Mark squeaks, making a run for it. “Mark Lee!” Donghyuck yells right after, chasing him around the backyard, icing on his fingers, ready to smear it on him for revenge.

“_God,_ he’s fast.” He mutters to himself, his hands on his knees as he takes a break from running. “I thought you were the fast one!” Mark taunts, ”Try me, tiger!” Donghyuck runs even faster, eventually tackling Mark and smearing icing across him absentmindedly. He realises he smeared it across his lips, “Damn it.” He grunts. 

They notice the position they were in, Mark’s back against the grass and Donghyuck hovering on top of him. One of them’s _clearly_ flustered but didn’t want to show it. But alas, Donghyuck’s cheeks betrays him, tinting a shade of pink.

Mark chuckles, a soft smile on his iced lips. He hasn’t licked the icing off his lips yet, Donghyuck mentally notes. Mark leans in for a quick peck on Donghyuck’s clean cheek and then he swiftly slides out and started running again. “Mark!”

Mark licks his lips clean as he’s running then yells, “Catch me if you can!” Donghyuck rolls his eyes at this, yelling back, “What a kid!”

The childish vice president stops at the mat and again, the model tackles him. Taking a smudge of icing from the cheek that Mark didn’t kiss and boops it on Mark’s nose. He gets the reaction he wants, his favorite nose scrunch. “Yes!” He exclaims rather excitedly in triumph. “Who’s the kid now?” Mark raises an eyebrow, “Both of us.” At this response, they share a laugh.

“Here.” Mark says, handing him a box of tissues to clean their faces, “Thanks.” They wipe the icing off their faces, “Ah, I swear, Mark, if this ruins my face…” his fiancé faux threatens but he takes it seriously, “Ah shit, sorry.” A chuckle escapes Donghyuck’s mouth, “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Donghyuck’s finished cleaning up and lies down, Mark joining him after roughly wiping the icing off his nose. He looks up and without looking, he asks, “If I smeared our wedding cake’s icing during the reception, what would you do?” Donghyuck hums, “Depends where you put it.” This time, Mark hums in thought, “Probably your nose too.” Donghyuck scoffs, “Then I’ll probably smear it on your lips. What would you do?” He feels his fiancé shrug, “Weak, of course I’ll just lick it off.” The model rolls his eyes, “Can’t believe I’m marrying a guy who has zero game.” At this, Mark sits up defensively, “What do you mean?” He whines. His fiancé laughs, “I was expecting a kiss, you baby lion.”

Mark lies down calmly, chuckling. Then he quickly turns to his side to face Donghyuck, “What about now?” He hums, and shrugs, “Don’t wanna kiss a man with no game.” He kids. A small _hmph_ is heard from Mark, he even crosses his arms. “I’m your man, though.” He says, shifting and making his arm support his head as he gazes on Donghyuck, who was looking directly at the sky. He smiles, “Yeah. I love my man.” This makes Mark smile like a maniac.

There’s a comfortable silence that engulfs the air. Mark was busy tirelessly admiring his soon-to-be husband’s face while said husband was occupied looking at the heavenly bodies above them. Mark’s soft playlist playing quietly in the background.

“Oh, I’m disappointed.” Mark ruefully starts, alarming Donghyuck slightly, “What is?” He only pushes his head back to face the sky, “At me.” He simply replies, and his lover again almost snaps his neck to face him, “Why?” Again, he pushes his head to face the sky, “This.” Mark says, his fingers gingerly placed on an area between the red-haired boy’s cheeks and jaw. He doesn’t budge this time, calmly asking, “What’s wrong?” Mark heaves a sigh, “I practically have your face memorised,” he starts, “Either I never noticed this before or you’ve been out in the sun for long. You have cute little freckles!” He exclaims, sort of in a compliant tone. At this, Donghyuck lightly chuckles, “What’s disappointing, Markie?” Mark’s eyebrows furrow, “I told you, I have your face memorized since we were teens. And I’ve only noticed you have freckles now.” He whines, and again, Donghyuck chuckles. “Love, I’ve just been out in the sun more lately. It’s new, I guess.”

Now, Mark makes him face him, gently turning his head to him. Then he cups both of his cheeks, squishing it a little before asking, “Have I ever told you how much I love your cute little moles?” Donghyuck shyly faces down, “Yeah.” He feels his eyes tracing down where his moles were, “I love how the freckles complement them well now, too.” He adds, now gazing at him right in the eyes. Donghyuck’s eyes avert downwards shyly yet again, “Thanks.” Mark chuckles, “Love, look at me while I’m complimenting you.” He says cheekily, he obliges, looking at him right in the eyes now.

He kisses his nose, “Have I ever told you how I love your button nose?” He hums a yes. Then he kisses his forehead, “Have I ever told you how much I love your mind and personality?” Donghyuck’s getting flustered, so he hums again. Now, Mark tangles their fingers together, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of his lover’s hand, “Have I ever told you how much I love everything you do?” Another hum. Mark kisses his hand now, “Have I ever told you how I love everything about you?” And another hum of agreement. Mark kisses both sides of his cheeks, “Have I ever told you how I love how happiness looks on you and how I want to make you the happiest you can be?” Another hum, he’s a little close to tears now.

Now, Mark places a sweet, chaste yet lingering kiss on his lips, “Have I ever told you that I love you, and how I’ll love you for longer than forever?”

At this point, Donghyuck’s crying.

_Because he remembers, he always will. _

“I rememeber we said forever and always.” He replies to the empty air, “Even if one of us is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! forgot to mention, mark used to be a vice president in a well-known company and hyuck is simply a very prominent, in-demand model.
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/00lineaus)  
my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wgu)  
my other work / [he's my type (man, was i wrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999057)


End file.
